1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Kimchi refrigerator for storing and fermenting foods such as Kimchi or soy and bean paste at a low temperature, and more particularly, to an avatar Kimchi refrigerator which can display a set special mode or various information of the special mode with an avatar in each special mode.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a Kimchi refrigerator is a freezing apparatus which can control a ripening degree of Kimchi in a storage space at an appropriate temperature, and store the ripened Kimchi at a low temperature for an extended period of time.
Various kinds of Kimchi refrigerators are used by structures and functions. Normally, the Kimchi refrigerators are classified into a drawer type Kimchi refrigerator in which a storage space for storing Kimchi or other foods is slidably connected to a front surface of a main body, and a lid type Kimchi refrigerator (hereinafter, referred to as ‘Kimchi refrigerator’) in which a storage space for freezing or refrigerating Kimchi or other foods is formed in a main body and a lid is installed on the top surface of the main body to be opened or closed. When newly-prepared Kimchi is put into the Kimchi refrigerator, a heater is operated to ripen Kimchi at an appropriate temperature. After Kimchi is ripened, constitutional elements of a freezing cycle (compressor, condenser, expansion valve and evaporator) are operated to circulate refrigerants. Therefore, Kimchi is stored at a low temperature to prevent quality change.
The Kimchi refrigerator has a normal storage mode for storing foods such as Kimchi, vegetables and rice at a low temperature by freely controlling a temperature inside the refrigerator, and special modes having special functions, such as a rapid drop mode for rapidly cooling and storing foods at a low temperature, and a ferment mode for fermenting Kimchi or soy and bean paste at an appropriate temperature.
Accordingly, the Kimchi refrigerator can switch the storage mode into the special modes such as the rapid drop mode and the ferment mode. However, as compared with the storage mode, the compressor is operated at a high speed or the heater is used to increase electricity consumption. The user needs detailed information including the operation state or electricity consumption in the special modes.